the new paladin
by pxlstarkid72
Summary: keith is crying hard when he said "shiro is dead, we need a new black paladin"... when suddenly, "hi" says peter griffin. they all look at peter griffin. could this be the hero we all need?
1. the new paladin

**Voltron: Legendary Defender season 3 episode 1 "a new paladin" LEAK**

 **It was sad, and everybody was saddened. they were all crying. Nobody wanted to say anything because the mood was distilled. The manlist remaning paladin, keith, pulled on his windbreaker and sighed very loudly that everybody could hear him. He is crying hard. he looks at everybody and says sternly "shiro is dead. We cannot form voltron with out him. we need to find a new black paladin." he said while crying and giving pidge handshake because she was very close with shiro. Nobody could say anything. there was a feeling of heartbreak when suddenly they heard a loud "hehe" in the background. they all turned around except for keith because he was already turned around. a very large man was standing on the ship. "how did he get in?" inquired lance. "who is he?" pidge asked with childish wonder in his voice. keith armed himself with his knife. this intruder did not want trouble, though. "my name is peter griffin." The stranger said. "i accidentally flew the peter copper into space, and now I'm here." Peter said. "What do you want from us?" hunk asked. peter is larger than hunk. "i was wondering if you got any food." peter said boldly. "yes, we have food!" pidge said. keith was not sure how he felt about this new visitor. "our friend just died. maybe now is not a good time… mr griffin." He said. "I am very sorry to hear about your loss." peter griffin said honestly. "c'mon lance, let's show peter where the food is" pidge interjected, motioning for lance to follow her. Lance did as he said, following peter and pidge to the cafeteria for some dinner. keith followed from behind. hunk stayed back, he needed to mourn. in the kitchen area, peter griffin sat patiently deep in a conversation with lance as pidge prepared the food. "yeah, I had a family back on earth." peter told. "and who are you guys again?" peter asked. "oh, we're the paladins of voltron. we fly lions that become a large robot! but we can't become the robot anymore, because our friend shiro, the black lion paladin, just miraculously died!" lance said, as peter showed a saddened look on his face. "dinner's done!" pidge said, setting the green food down on the table with her plump soft hands. "this is pidge!" lance started. "he is very smart, and good at computers! She also hacks very well!" pidge smiled and blushed as peter looked at him. "and who's the red boy? He looks gay." That made keith (who was standing in the doorway) blush too, along with lance. "h-he's keith…" lance answered, still blush from peter's comment. "I was just joking!" giggled peter. Lance and keith both lanced as pidge rolled her eyes. keith had now entered the vicinity. "you know peter…" keith started, a bit shy. "I was skeptical of you at first… with shiro's death and everything. but I'm starting to think that you'd make a good edition to the team… whadda say, peter griffin? Would you like to join voltron?" he said putting his hand out. pidge jumped up and said "hey, that's what I was thinking!" "yeah!" lance added. peter grabbed keith's hand with strength. "would i!" peter exclaimed happily as hunk walked in the room. "hey… you guys started dinner with out me!" he said. "well, that's hunk for you!" said peter in response as they all laughed happily.**


	2. let's form voltron!

**On the next day, keith paced the kitchen as his friends and new friend, peter griffin, ate breakfast. "okay peter…" keith said as they all looked up from their delicious meals. "now that you are a paladin, you need to learn how to control your lion." Keith nodded at the end of his sentence. "that sounds easy!" said peter happily. "slow down there, peter," lance interjected. "you might not be ready yet-" pidge stood up. "lance! Let him try!" and so did hunk. "yeah lance, give peter a chance, lance" hunk added to pidge's sentence. "okay pidge and hunk. I'm sorry, i get mad when I haven't had my coffee." Lance said, taking a sip from his mug. It made keith giggle and say "oh lance!". pidge looked at peter. "so peter!" he said, "do you drive?" she asked. "sure do!" peter responded. Then "i don't drive until I've had my morning cup of coffee." Lance added to pidge and peter's conversation. It made everybody erupt in loud laughter. hunk gave lance a pat on the back. "who else but lance!" pidge cried out through laughter. lance took a another sip from his large mug full of hot coffee. Peter said "so where's my lion?" and hunk replied to peter, "in it's lion chamber. i'll show you. It's by your bedroom!". Lance and pidge were having a conversation, too. "you know, kid" lance spoke, raising his voice a lil bit. "I cannot function without my normal cup o' joe." This made pidge cry out in loud laughter, as peter, keith, and hunk all joined in. during all of this, the beautiful woman princess allura had become woke and stepped into the kitchen. "good morning paladins!" she said gleefully. "what is all of this ruckus?" peter whispered "hot mama" to pidge under his breath as pidge laughed even louder. "lance is being funny this mornin'. you know lance and his coffee!" keith said to her, answering her question. She giggled a bit. "oh typical lance." she said sarcastically and went back to bed. "so let's get you settled in with your lion, peter." Pidge said after her laughing. "okay." Peter agreed.**

 **the paladins all got into their respective lions and talked to each other through their hats. "ok peter, try to communicate with your lion." Keith said, instructing him, and they could all hear a loud "glug" noise. "lance, are you drinking coffee in your lion?" pidge asked teasingly. "you caught me!" lance responded as all of the paladins (and their lions) erupted into laughter. "oh lance, you just can't be away from that coffee, can you?" peter said. "ok, let's fly now." Keith ordered, as all of the lions took off. "having any trouble, peter griffin?" lance asked. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. It just feels natural!" peter exclaimed. "peter, you're flying so well!" hunk said. "thank you, hunk!" peter thanked him for the compliment. "peter try to fly in a circle around me." Keith said firmly. Peter did as he said, perfectly. All of the paladin's mouths opened. "woah! He's a natural!" pidge shouted at the top of his lungs. Peter sat in his lion. it felt surreal. he felt very in-sync with his lion. it's like it spoke to him. "woah." Peter said under his breath, as he experienced it. "what's wrong peter?" lance said. "this feels great!" peter responded to lance. "it's like I was born to do it!". "we'll see if you were really born to do this." Keith said, getting everybody's attention. "paladins, i believe it is time to form voltron!" keith yelled. everybody knew what to do, even peter. as the black lion, he forms the head and torso of voltron. he had the most important job! He did it perfectly. Everybody flew together and some music played. they had formed voltron! "we did it!" keith cried out. "my first time and everything!" peter said back. "we're so proud of you." pidge said. "we couldn't have done it if i didn't have my morning coffee!" lance added, as everybody laughed loudly. "good one, lance!" peter said. they all laughed happily.**


	3. keith's surprise

**after all of the paladins got out of their lions, they all met in the kitchen again for lunch. Pidge had a sandwich, Lance had coffee and bread, Hunk ate a sandwich also, keith had a popsicle and peter griffin had a steak. While eating, they all talked about how much fun they had flying together. Keith looked peter in the eyes and everybody got quiet. "you know, peter… I didn't think you could do it." Peter was anxious. "do what keith?" he said. "well… I didn't think you could ever match shiro. He told me that if anything ever happened to him, i was to take control of the voltron team. but now that you're here… i was wondering if you would like to take his place as the leader? You have all the qualities that make a great leader. And all the team loves you!" everybody smiled as keith pointed at them. "keith… i…" keith looked up at peter. "would love too!" peter yelled! All of the paladins stood up and peter pulled them into a big group hug. "you guys… you're like my family!" peter said happily. "well, they don't call you The Family Guy for nothing!" pidge responded. Everybody laughed hardily as they split from the hug. "what do you guys say about having some… what do they call em, group bonding activities?" keith recommended. "that would be fun!" hunk responded. "only if I can bring my coffee." Lance said, drinking out of his portable coffee cup that said the word "QUAFFER" in big letters on it. keith giggled. "of course, lance! where DON'T you bring your coffee?". Peter was the one to ask "so where were you thinking of going?" keith smirked. "well…"**

 **All of the lions were flying in formation with keith in the lead towards a large planet. As they get closer, they can all see a large sign that reads "Space Chuck E Cheese.". Pidge sqeaked loudly. "space chuck e cheese?" lance asked excitedly. "yup!" keith responded to both pidge and lance. "YAY!" peter griffin and hunk yelled in correspondence. They landed in the parking lot on Space Chuck E Cheese. Lance got out of his lion and stood in the shadows of the great space building. "space chuck e cheese… I never thought I would be able to visit it!" Keith walked up behind lance and surprised him. "I knew that you've always wanted to come here" he said, glancing at lance. "you… did this for me?" he asked. "yes. I thought it would be something nice!" this made lance smile and pull keith into a large hug. peter came up behind them and said "c'mon guys! Get in before the line gets long!" as pidge and hunk ran up by peter, leaving keith and lance behind. "thank you, keith." Lance whispered to him. "don't mention it." he said smiling.**


	4. space chuck e cheese

**Keith and lance followed behind the others into Space Chuck E Cheese. It looked very fun, and unlike earth chuck e cheese, it was clean, and the food looked very not-sickening. The weird tentacle alien woman at the entrance wanted to put the little stamps on their wrists because she thought pidge was a kid? Hunk and pidge were both jumping around as peter tried to calm them. "sir, please tell your sons to behave. I know that this can be exciting but they need to calm down!" the alien woman said. "but they're not my kids, I think they're both in their late teens," peter responded back to her as he entered the dining area with pidge and hunk. Keith and lance tried to catch up, but they were too far behind and the alien woman stopped them. She smiled at them, as her tentacle hair moved on it's own. "aww, are you two on your first date?" she asked, mockingly. Lance got shook and keith blushed like a tomato. "excuse me lady, but we're paladi-" lance was interrupted by keith, who put his hand over lance's mouth. "haha, we're with them." Keith used his free hand to point at peter, pidge and hunk. Lance mumbled something. The tentacle woman smiled at them. "ok, but don't get in trouble, boys!" she said letting them in. "yeah, we won't." keith said sarcastically as he took his hand off of lance's mouth. They both stopped in place and stared blankly at the beauty that was Space Chuck E Cheese. it was so big! and there were a lot of fun things! alien people were running around everywhere having fun. keith and lance looked at eachother, and smiled. lance grabbed keith's hand super tight and started running very quickly around. this would have been bad if keith wasn't happy to be here. but he was, and spending time with lance was worth all of the weird stares from alien kids and creepy robot furries. they had so much fun, but not as much as pidge and peter and hunk. They were winning so many things. lance didn't seem to notice or mind, but keith felt very awkward. he knew that he must win a big minion plush for lance… so he went to talk to peter. "hey peter…" he whispered so pidge couldn't hear them. Pidge was loudly drinking a diet sprite to the left of peter. "yeah, keith?" peter said. "do you think you could win would of those minions so I can give it to lance? I feel bad, seeing yo-" keith was interrupted by peter. "yep! Anything for a fellow paladin, keith!" peter said, leaving keith feeling reassured. In 10 minutes lance had come back, and peter won the minion and gave it to keith. "woah, did you win that minion?" lance asked, infatuated with the toy. "yep!... I won it for you…" keith said sincerely, handing the minion to lance. lance looked like he was about to cry, he was so happy. he was blushing very bright too. "thank you so much, keith!" lance said, throwing the minion (which pidge caught) and hugging keith very tight. "I love it!" keith pet at lance's hair. "i… I'm happy you like it."**

" **walk faster, boys…" pidge said very agitatedly as the 5 friends walked away from Space Chuck E Cheese. "oh yeah! Thanks for grabbing that, kitty!" lance said, grabbing the minion out of his small arms. "lance, why do you call him kitty?" peter griffin asked. "because it's a cuter version of katie!" lance exclaimed. "what does that have to do with anything?" peter asked again. "don't be silly, peter!" lance said. "pidge's name is katie!" peter has been shook. "he's a girl?" peter asked. "well duh!" lance said. "how ironic" keith thought to himself. They all got in their lions and flied back to the castle. Today was a good day.**


	5. the new armor

the next morning, keith, pidge, and hunk sat around the table eating warm, fresh pancakes. "let's read this mornings garfield comic" hunk recommended, picking up the newspaper. "let's wait until lance wakes up, you know how he loves garfield." Keith said to hunk as pidge took a sip out of her space chuck e cheese reusable cup. "good morning guys… ooo, pancakes!" lance said as he stood in the door way, holding his new minion plushie. He was wearing his pajamas still. lance runned over to the table, set his minion down, and got some pancakes. "good morning, lance!" keith, pidge and hunk all said. "do we have any butter?" lance asked. He poured himself some coffee in the mug that says QUAFFER "pidge used it all." Keith responded as lance sat down to eat his pancakes and coffee, without butter unfortunately. "we got a garfield this morning, lance" hunk said opening the news paper excitedly. Lance and pidge leaned over hunk on either side to see, as keith stood behind him. In the garfield comic, garfield was eating a pizza, and odie (the dog) steals a slice. In the last box, garfield says "well I'm going to give him a pizza my mind!" . lance, pidge and hunk giggled excitedly at the comic, and keith looked very confused. "I don't get it." Keith said. "oh, it's because 'pizza' sounds like 'piece of', and he's mad at odie for stealing a slice of his pizza." lance explaned. "oh!" keith said, laughing a little. "i get it!" when suddenly, peter griffin was standing in the doorway with a rack of clothes. Peter was wearing a new outfit, a tight metallic outfit with a black arrow thingy on his chest, like on his armor. above the arrow was a tiny black badge with the number "1" on it with white lettering. He was also wearing black cat ears and a tail. "what's with the new outfit, peter?" keith asked. "it looks cool" lance added. Peter was looking very tired. "i stayed up alllll night to sew you guys this new armor!" peter said with pride, pushing the clothes rack in front of him. "you mean, you made us outfits too?" pidge said excitedly. "yup!" said peter. "as you can see, we all have badges. Mine says number one, because i am the paladin of the black lion." Peter stated. Everybody took their respective costumes and put them on (in private of course!). keith's new armor was a new cooler red windbreaker with a white arrow thingy on it and metallic shorts with a red belt. his cat ears and tail were red, but his tail had some black streaks in it. the badge on the bottom corner of his windbreaker was yellow with the number 2 on it in black letters. his red shoes now had little wings on the sides, and cat ears on the front. he had black socks on underneath. hunk was given a gown-ish yellow shirt piece with a gold colored arrow thingy and a long flowy orange cape that his tail stood out the side of. His yellow cat ears were longer than the other's, and the tail was shorter. He blushed happily and said "nyah!" at sight of the ears. his badge was gold, and had the number 4 in large black lettering. lance's outfit was interesting. His shirt had shiny metallic sleeves that only covered his sholders, and the neckline of his shirt had a blue arrow thingy. The shirt itself was made of the same metallic fabric. his shorts were blue and he had knee high black socks, and shoes like keith's but blue. "where's pidge?" peter asked. "doesn't he like her outfit?" "i'll go check on him." keith said bravely. he went to her bedroom and knocked on the door. "pidge are you ok? Is there something wrong with your new armor?" she squeaked faintly from behind the door. "don't worry! Everythings ok! i will come out in a second, just go back to the kichen!" pidge sqealed. "you don't sound okat, are you sure you are?" keith asked again. "yes." pidge responded. keith went back to the kitchen, he didn't want to bother pidge. "she said that she's ok, but she sounded scared." he was standing in the doorway, actually. "keith stop talking about me behind my back," pidge said. "aww! Your armor is so cute!" lance said, running upto pidge and fluffing her skirt. "it's weird, i look fat.". he was wearing a kinda ploofy green skirt, and a shirt similar to lance's but green. The badge on her chest that was a lot fuller than lance's said "3". She also had white over the knee socks, and her shoes were cut differently at the heel. he actually looked very cute! "oh.. sorry pidge. If you don't like it." peter said sadly. "i like the armor." he responded. "it just fits me weird." I don't see anthing wrong with it!" lance said through blushing. "it's cute!" pidge blushed back. "is it? i don't thi- keith! Haha, his nose is bleeding!" lance turned to look at keith who's nose blood was almost as bright as his cheeks. "I forgot you were a girl for a second…" keith said roughly. "hehe, yeah i guess.." peter looked confused.

authors note!: use this link to see a visual of peter's new outfits for them user/pxlstarkid/media/tnp%20armors_ .html art by me!, did anybody like the lowkey klance in the last episode? also thanks for one review! :D and no, this story's not a joke. it's a project i am working on, and hope to make in to a real tv show, with permissions from FOX and dreamworks of course ^^ feedback is greatly appreciated! question: who's ur favorite the new paladin character? mine is peter, i like how he contrasts with the voltron setting.


	6. the love triangle

**Authors note: sorry that's been a long time since the last chapter of TNP!,I was recently hospitalized for a minor heart complications, so I did not have the time to work (the new paladin is like my job :D. I am out of the hospital now, and summer is approaching so expect more updates then!**

 **Pidge had started to fell better about herself. The new armor did suit each of them nicely and pidge remembered how nice it was for peter to make these with effort, and that made her happy knowing how much peter cares… like keith, pidge was very close with shiro before he disappeared. Unlike keith, he accepted peter as a member of the team. Pidge did think about how lonely she felt a lot, and shiro helped him feel better. With shiro gone, pidge doesn't have anybody to keep her company… but pidge stays quiet not to make anybody feel bad.**

 **The morning of the next day was very cold. Inside the castle, the paladins and friends had to use blankets and sweaters to keep warm. Keith and lance were lucky, they had sweaters, but pidge wasn't so. because his new armor didn't have sleeves and has a skirt, she was very cold, and took her time getting out of bed, finally deciding to rap herself in a big cuddly blanket and go downstairs. In the kichen, hunk was making a fresh warm breakfast, and lance and keith sat comfortably at the table. Peter was cuddling against the heater. "good morning guys" pidge shivered. everybody responded with a fourm of "good morning" but they all sounded cold. Pidge poured himself a cup of water, and it was very warm, so that the steam whited her glasses and made her cheekies red… "you look cold!" lance said taking a sip of coffee. "yeah, it's cold." Pidge said with warm breath. Lance thougt for a moment. "do you want my sweater, kitty?" lance asked pidge. Pidge looked at lance wideeyed. "r-really lance? Won't you be cold" pidge responded. "no. I have my coffe. And I can use you're blanket if I need!" lance put his big sweater on pidge's small pale sholders. Pidge immediately felt warmer. lance sipped his coffee (mocha) but still shivered. "lance… are you cold?" lance shock his head. "I don't believe you." Pidge added. She Put her blancket around lance and went under it himself, too. "we can share our body heat. Join in keith!" pidge said and giggled. lance blushed, still sipping his coffee. "o-oh…. What?" keith said. "okay" keith went under the blanket to. They both cuddled up on lance's sides. It was warm. Peter got excited. "aww! A love triangle!" peter sceaked. Everybody laughed… lance laughed uncomfortably.**


	7. the prisoners

**The new paladin chapter 7**

 **Peter griffin awoke in his bed, it was 2 am, and his teammate lance was screaming at his door. "peter wake up! We must form Voltron under a surprise attack by a group of evil aliens!" peter was shook by this news. He quickly sprang out of bed and ran to the black lion in his pajamas. All of the other paladins were boarding their lions. Allura screamed because the aliens were taunting them. "peter!" she shouted, stopping to give him a kiss on the forehead. "good luck my man!" she praised to peter, who nodded and kissed her cheek before boarding his lion. "did you see that? Peter and allura kissed!" lance said, taking a sip of his coffee from his quaffer mug inside of his lion. "aw, it's like you and keith!" hunk teased. They could all tell keith was blushing. Peter drove the black lion to in front of the other lions as they took off into space. "follow me, guys!" peter said, proudly. They all flew in formation. The group of aliens new they were under attack. "I got this" lance said smugly as he distracted the aliens so peter and pidge could shoot at them. together their powers exploded off of one side of the ship, which was now open so they could see jail cells inside of the ship. Peter was about to blow up the whole ship when pidge stopped him. "what are you doing?" peter asked. "I need to save the prisoners!" pidge responded. "but pidge, what if they don't have any? You're riskin-" keith started before pidge cut him off. "shiro could be in there!" she screamed. Pidge flew her lion inside the alien ship while the others distracted the aliens. Once out of her lion, pidge saw one prinsoner curiously and scardly looking out of it's sell from the corner. "you don't need to be scared" pidge said in her sweetest, softest voice."my name is pidge, I'm here to save you." She put her hand out as the prisoner's pale had came out of the darkness to grab hers. "k-katie?" pidge gasped as she pulled the prisoner out of the darkness. "uhh- MATT! HI!" the prisoner was pidge's lost brother, matt holt! She had found him, after so much surching! They had a firm and long hug. "matt, what's going on?" a manly voice asked from the darkness. "brian, it's my sister I told you about!" a white dog walked out of the prison cell holding a martini. "hello, katie, my name's brian griffin. I was in prison here with your brother." Pidge stopped for a second. "griffin? Do you know my teammate, peter?" brian looked shocked. "peter griffin?" he asked. "yes!" pidge exclaimed. "that was my owner back in quohog!" brian exclaimed. "c'mon, get in my lion! I'll take you to him! You too, matt, come with me, I'll get you something to eat." They boarded her lion and pidge flew off of the ship. "I got the prisoners!" pidge said through her helmit to the other paladins. "ok, guys, let's form Voltron and blow this ship up!" peter directed. "ok!" keith said excitedly. "matt, I'm scared!" brian yelled loud enough for pidge's helmit to pick it up. Peter hesitated. "PIDGE? IS MY BRIAN IN YOUR COCKPIT?" he asked, shocked. "yup!" she exclaimed as keith made a sword and cut the ship into pieces. The paladins all flew back to the castle, both relieved and tired after a night of fighting. Pidge was the happiest. She found her brother, and they were safe. Back at the castle, everybody went to the kichen for some after fight snacks. Peter walked into the kitchen after his shower and saw brian. "peter!" brian exclaimed and ran to hug peter. Pidge cuddled close to matt happy to be back together, and everybody was happy. Lance smiled proudly. Hunk ate some candy. It was almost perfect**


	8. garfeild comics

**The new paladin chapter 8**

 **Matt holt woke up at 7 am the next morning on the floor next to pidge's bed. Pidge was not there, and he didn't know where to go. His trusty pet dog brian griffin wass curled up on the floor by matt. "good morning, brian." Matt said as he pett brian behind the ears as brian purred comfortablely. Matt stood up, in his pajamas that pidge let him barrow, it was very embarassing to share his sisters clothes (because she's a girl) but they were going to space Walmart tommorow to get food and buy matt new clothes. he was hungry, so he thought to go down staris to the kichen for breakfast. When he got down there, he saw peter, pidge, lance, keith and hunk sitting at a curcular table eating breakfast. Pidge saw him and stood up and walked to the door to hug him. "good morning!" she said, as everybody else looked at him and said good morning to. "morning, pidge." He said as he stroked her fluffy hair. "sit down with us and eat something" she said and took him by the hand to take him to the table. "is brian awake yet, matt?" peter asked matt. "no, he was sleeping when I waked up." Matt told peter as peter ate a peice of bacon. "hey… why did you pilot the black lion peter… that was shiro's lion" matt asked innocently. Everybody got very quiet. "well… uh…" lance tried to say to tell matt before anybody else did and made him sad. Peter stood up. "he's not with us anymore." Matt started crying, and pidge hugged him tight to stop his crying. Just then brian walked in. "morning everybody" brian griffin said, as he sat down next to matt. "why are you crying?" he asked tenderly. "nothing, brian. It's okay, my friend passed away." "oh im very sorry to her that, matt." Brian said as he licked his leg. Everybody ate breakfast in quiet. Keith then opened the daily newspaper. "matt, brian, we really like garfield comics around here. Do you guys read garfield?" keith said. Matt looked up from his food. Not just was he a fan of garfield, he was the author of garfield. "ooo, this morning is funny." Lance said, reading the comic over ketihs sholder and taking a sip of coffee. "uhhh… yeah… I hard of garfeild comics…" matt responded. he couldn't tell them his true identity as the author and drawer of carfield comics. But he liked seeing people enjoy reading his comics. Matt smiled to himself seeing people enjoy reading his comics.**

" **uh, peter can we talk in private?" "yeah sure matt we can"**

 **they walked into the movie area together a the others read today's garfield comic. "uhm, peter. I have something to confess." Matt blushed while he told peter. "I am the author of garfield." Peter's eyes lit up. "really? Oh my dog, that's great news, matt! We should tell the others!" peter exclamed. "no, im scared that they won't like me because im famous…" matt told peter his emotions, and it made him feel better. "they're your friends, they will still love you!" peter told as they walked into the kichen. Peter stood up in front of everybody. "guys… matt has something to tell you all." Peter backed away as matt stood I n his place."I ugh… I don't know how to say this but um…. Im the author of garfield." Everybody freaked out! Keith ran upto matt and hugged him "Really?" lance shouted making the :3 face. "yes…." Everybody hugged him. "I love garfield!" hunk told matt excitedly. He was glad that he told everybody his big secret.**


End file.
